dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kefla
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 780 |Date of death = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Caulifla (fusee) Kale (fusee) Champa (superior) Fuwa (superior) Vados (superior) Renso (half-brother) Hit (teammate) Cabba (teammate) Frost (teammate) Auta Magetta (teammate) Botamo (teammate) Saonel (teammate) Pirina (teammate) Dr. Rota (teammate) }} is the Potara fusion of Caulifla and Kale. Appearance Kefla is a young, slender woman of Caulifla's average height and Kale's muscular build. Kefla's hairstyle is a mixture of both of those owned by the female Saiyans, being spiky like Caulifla's with bangs framing both sides of her face while the majority of her hair is held up in a ponytail like Kale's. Her facial features and eye shape are more reminiscent of Caulifla's, but her complexion is a middle between both of their skin-types complexions. She wears Kale's golden armbands however they are now the same shape as Caulifla's wristbands, boots though the red part of them is replaced with the black of Caulifla's, and a purple belly shirt with form-fitting purple pants (being a mixture of both of their pants) from Caulifla's color scheme. On her ears, she has two green Potara Earrings. Personality Despite being a fusion of Caulifla and Kale, Kefla's personality is seemingly only identical to Caulifla's. After being born, Kefla remarks she feels great, displaying Caulifla's overbearing confidence. She also appears to be possessing the Universe 7 Saiyans' desires to fight even stronger opponents and becoming stronger herself. During her initial scuffle with Goku, Kefla also displays Caulifla's cocky attitude, calling Super Saiyan God Goku's attacks "lame". Her overall confidence in such abilities also has Kefla believe she can beat Goku, even if he is in his blue form. However, despite her immense confidence in her power, Kefla does seem to retain some of Caulifla's respect towards Goku. Outright calling him a "worthy opponent", being delighted when Goku reciprocated by going Super Saiyan Blue, and seeming almost saddened when she thought she had defeated him easily, and smiled when he stood up after having taken a powerful blow. Also, Kefla did seem to be even more eager and excited when Goku managed to reactivate his Ultra Instinct -Sign- against her and the realization of being potentially defeated by him seemed to have made Kefla develop a strong determination towards defeating Goku to the point it appeared she was deliberately trying to destroy him in a fit of rage. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga With the Potara earrings given to Caulifla and Kale as a last resort, they assume the Potara fusion right before they are eliminated by Super Saiyan God Goku. As Kefla is born, she jumps back in the ring, and after flexing her power, Goku shows extreme concern on his face, remarking that Kefla has a seemingly limitless supply of energy. Wanting to test her new power, Kefla shows her immense speed, enough to catch Super Saiyan God Goku completely off guard. During a brief scuffle, Kefla shrugs off Goku's attacks, completely, calling them "lame", and knocking the Saiyan down. Kefla further pressures Super Saiyan God Goku, forcing Goku to no longer prioritize his stamina and transform into Super Saiyan Blue. To combat this, Kefla herself becomes a Super Saiyan. The two fight an even battle, however one of Kefla's attacks forces Goku to go Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. Kefla then defeats Goku with a surprise attack, and prepares to eliminate him, however she is cornered when Goku suddenly regains his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state. Kefla answers by further powering up, turning into Super Saiyan 2, her power impressing everyone, to the point she claims she could destroy an entire universe in a single shot, and proceeds to attack Goku, who dodges all of her attacks and lands a hit on her, with Kefla claiming that he can still do better than that. Goku then surprises Kefla with a barrage of punches and throws her away. Kefla then proceeds block Goku's punch, only to be kicked away after trying to attack him, she then becomes enraged and starts further powering up and generating an onslaught of ki blasts and lightning bolts that covered most of the arena. Goku manages to dodge most of her attacks, though he was slightly hit twice by her energy, he then starts to charge a Kamehameha while dodging Kefla's attacks. He then jumps in the air towards her, and she says he will not be able to dodge in mid-air and charges a powerful ki blast and fires it at Goku, who dodges it much to Kefla's surprise, and hits her at point-blank range with his Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha, which throws her out of the arena and breaks her potara earrings, ending the fusion. Power Kefla is one of the most powerful fusions in the entire series alongside Vegito and Fused Zamasu. She is also the most powerful female fusion in the series due to being the only female Saiyan Potara fusion. ;Anime According to Vados, Kefla's power consists of Caulifla and Kale's power combined to their respective absolute peak, and then multiplied tens of times. When she is first born, Kefla herself says she feels infinite power bubbling inside of her, and Goku remarks that her power is so high that he cannot sense a limit to it. Vegeta also notices Kefla's strength during his fight with Toppo, saying that he felt "an incredible energy". On the sidelines, Kefla's power was enough to make even Jiren twitch during his meditation. After Kefla is formed Champa states that she is Universe 6's true trump card. When attacking Super Saiyan God Goku, Kefla moved so fast that Goku did not notice her movements until after she appeared behind him. During a brief scuffle, Kefla easily shrugged off Super Saiyan God Goku's attacks, calling them "lame", before easily slamming Goku to the ground. Though Goku was still tired from his fight with Jiren during the entirety of his battle with Kefla. When transforming into a Super Saiyan, her power is enough to force Goku to go Super Saiyan Blue, and Champa also notes that he did not expect that Kefla's energy as a Super Saiyan would be so high, while Whis notes her power to be "terrifying", though Vados is not sure if she could defeat Super Saiyan Blue Goku where he at his full power, Champa believes she can win due to his lack of stamina. Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan Kefla then go on to fight evenly, Goku then goes Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken in an attempt to defeat Kefla - with a clean blow from him severely damaging her and causing the spectators to believe she may be down. However Kefla goes beyond her limit and gets back up. At this stage it is noted that he only has enough energy left for one more attack - which misses, Kefla was then able to knock him out of his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken state with a single kick to the neck, when she attacked him from behind while he was firing his attack. Kefla finds it unfortunate that she was not able to fight Goku for longer and prepares to knock him off. Once the tired Goku activated Ultra Instinct -Sign- a second time, Whis stated that her power as Super Saiyan rivaled that of the Spirit Bomb, which is what allowed Goku to re-take his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. When powering up to Super Saiyan 2, Kefla's ki rivaled that of the tired Goku's Ultra Instinct -Sign- state in pressure and size, which destroyed the arena around her and sent people flying away. Piccolo also states that she may have surpassed Goku's "earlier level"; referring to Goku's first usage of Ultra Instinct -Sign-. Kefla claimed she could destroy an entire universe with a single shot with her immense power, Vados also states that while Kefla's attacks are very strong and fast, Goku's reflexes are still superior. In this stage, she could block a punch from Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku, but was unable to avoid a barrage of solid hits. Once feeling pressured, Kefla was able to intensify her power further - awakening an "unpleasant power", generating an onslaught of ki blasts and lightning bolts that covered most of the arena. Her ki control in this form is also very refined, able to control the path of her blasts and bolts to track Goku, which ultimately allowed her to nick his arm and cut some hair, which shocked everyone. Her energy was so strong that Roshi stated that if one of the blasts were to hit Goku, not even he would survive. However, even with her advantage in raw power, she was still unable to hit Goku in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form as he unconsciously dodged, evaded and countered almost all of Kefla's attacks - even her last-ditch, final attack, using the Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha, which broke her Potara Earrings - defusing her - and threw her out of the arena. ;Manga When fused from Caulifla and the previously power stressed Kale, Super Saiyan Kefla is said to be as strong as Kale - but with the added bonus of having Caulifla's fighting skill. She is able to easily overwhelm every member of Team Universe 11 at once (aside from Jiren and Toppo) despite them being known for their incredible teamwork. Vados notes that Kefla may be unmatched in the Tournament of Power, indicating she is the strongest member of Team Universe 6. Jiren has no interest in Kefla and thinks fighting her is unnecessary. Ultimate Gohan is able to easily deflect a charged energy wave from Kefla. Ultimately, the Saiyan-hybrid proved Kefla's equal as the two battled with a vicious exchange that left both battered and ultimately scored a double elimination between them. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, if Kelfa faces Champa, she is confident in her power to the point she thinks she is strong enough to challenge and defeat her Universe's God of Destruction Champa, though her this may be a result of her arrogance. She also notes Ultra Instinct Goku is incredibly tough but refuses to back down against him despite his power which is suggested to be above Kefla's. It is implied during a parallel quest that the Future Warrior is stronger than Kefla. She does however react negatively upon encountering Vegito Blue during a Parallel Quest and briefly complains upon realizing Goku and Vegeta have Potara earrings too, though this is primarily due to their resulting fusion Vegito possessing Super Saiyan Blue. However, she decides to embrace the challenge and manages to defeat him along with the revived Hit (Awoken) with help from the Time Patrol. If she is above 50% health, a change occurs in the Time Fragment timeline triggering an Ultimate Finish scenario where she and her Time Patrol allies face off against Beerus, Champa, and Ultra Instinct Goku. Additionally, Hit implies she can grow stronger as she fights through Saiyan Power. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly by utilizing ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' - A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. *'Fist Cannonball' - Kefla gathers energy in her fist, then fires a concentrated blast of green ''ki at her opponent. Super Saiyan Kefla's ultimate attack in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Gigantic Blast' - Kefla creates a cluster of green or red Ki blasts in both hands and fires them at her opponent. With her precise Ki control, she can also have them home in on her opponent. **'Gigantic Burst' - While using Ray Blast, Kefla charges a much powerful Gigantic Blast and fires it at her opponent. When charging it, the energy spheres mix up forming a spinning disc of Ki in each hand. **'Gigantic Breaker' - Kefla charges a red ki blast into her fist and slams it into her opponent. In Xenoverse 2, if she misses she accidentally trips and loses control of the ki blast accidentally releasing it from her fist involuntarily as a Fist Cannonball. *'Ray Blast' - Kefla releases her aura strongly enough that fires powerful laser-like flashes omnidirectionally. *'Kiai' - Kefla throws jab-like punches at her opponent in rapid succession, which causes thin, wind-like punches to appear on impact behind the opponent. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - One of Kefla's Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Blaster Meteor' - An omnidirectional energy barrage technique inherited from Kale which appears as Kefla's Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. Transformations Super Saiyan Kefla's Super Saiyan form takes on the nature of Kale's powers. She appears as a stabilized Legendary Super Saiyan, gaining a slight increase in muscle mass and noticeable increase definition while growing noticeably taller, almost as tall as Goku. Her hair springs free from its ponytail and sticks out in while turning bright green. Her eyes also become bright green and, uniquely for a Saiyan in a transformed state, her eyes become wider. In the anime, Kefla assumes this form in order to combat Super Saiyan Blue Goku and manages to fight an even battle with him. Her ki attacks forced Goku to use Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, even defeating the Saiyan after a surprised attack. However, she is pushed back when Goku once again acquires his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state. It is speculated by Whis that Kefla's power in this form rivaled the Spirit Bomb that caused Goku to break his limits and enter Ultra Instinct. In the manga, due to fusing when both the fusees are in Super Saiyan form, she is permanently stuck in this state and could not power down to base form during this merger's time frame. Unlike Kale she does not progress into a Power Stressed state as time goes on - due to the control granted by Caulifla. She is said by Vados to be as strong as Kale, with the fighting skill of Caulifla. Super Saiyan 2 In the anime, like Caulifla, Kefla possess the Super Saiyan 2 form, but with a similar appearance to Kale's Super Saiyan 2, though with the natural addition of frequent and wild bio-electricity discharges. When Goku takes on his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state, Kefla responds by becoming a Super Saiyan 2. For as powerful as her Super Saiyan 2 form is, she is still unable to land any hits on Goku. When cornered by Goku, Kefla went through a fight or flight response and awakened a new unpleasant power, which Vados referred to as her "final weapon", and she became surrounded by ki that fired in all directions and was fast enough to graze Goku with her attacks. Master Roshi even remarked that even Goku couldn't survive taking one of these attacks head on. When using this power, her hair changed to a darker green color. However, she is defeated, as Goku dodged almost all of her attacks, no matter how swift and powerful they were. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Kefla makes her debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the original series (SDBH7). [[file:KaflaDokkanBattle.png|thumb|left|Super Saiyan Kefla Artwork in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle]] She later appears in Dokkan Battle in her Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 form. In Xenoverse 2, Super Saiyan Kelfa appears as a playable character in the Extra Pack 3 DLC. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yuka Komatsu (Caulifla's voice) and Yukana (Kale's voice) *Funimation dub: Elizabeth Maxwell (Caulifla's voice) and Dawn M. Bennett (Kale's voice)https://twitter.com/VoiceOfVegeta/status/1034780974511476736 Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Kefla vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God) *Kefla vs. Rabanra and Zarbuto *Kefla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/Base/Ultra Instinct -Sign-) ;Manga *Kefla (Super Saiyan) vs. Dyspo, Kahseral, Kunshi, Tupper, Zoiray, Cocotte, Kettol, and Vuon *Kefla (Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) Trivia *Kefla is the first female fusion to appear in the Dragon Ball anime series. *Kefla is the first known warrior to fuse with Potara in Universe 6. *Kefla is the first Potara Fusion character in the Dragon Ball anime series to fight in the Super Saiyan 2 form. *Kefla's is the first known fusion to ever participate in a tournament, seeing as she was made during the Tournament of Power. *Strangely enough, when Caulifla and Kale fuse they are both Super Saiyans, but when Kefla first appears she is in her base form. Unless the two quickly reverted to their normal forms, this should not be possible since fused characters take the state of their fusees meaning Kefla should've been in Super Saiyan form. *In the manga, Kefla was the last remaining female fighter in the Tournament of Power. *In her Xenoverse 2 scan, Kefla is titled "the strongest fusion". She is also currently the only fusion in the game to not have her base components (Caulifla and Kale) as playable characters. However, they do make an minor vocal appearance unfused on the new Conton City Radio which occasionally plays over the city's PA system after the 1.10.00. Update. *In Xenoverse 2, Kelfa encounters Broly in a Parallel Quest and notes he seems familiar which is a reference to her fusee Kale's similarities to Broly, as Kale's creation was inspired by Broly. Additionally, Kelfa inherits some of Kale's Broly-like traits such as her Super Saiyan form's green tint and evasive skill Blaster Meteor. *Despite being depicted as a Super Saiyan only in Xenoverse 2, she exhibits a unique visual effect when using Maximum Charge that features wind currents and a bio-electric aura, referencing her base and Super Saiyan 2 forms. Gallery References Site Navigation fr:Kafla es:Kefla it:Kafla pt-br:Kefla Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Fusion Category:Martial Artists Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Tournament fighters